


Brother

by moriartyshouldseemeinacrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drug Abuse, Gen, Kidlock, Songfic, no holmescest i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown/pseuds/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic using the song Brother by Matt Corby.</p>
<p>Starts off with kidlock, Mycroft and Sherlock growing up together and Mycroft leaving for Uni. Then Mycroft gets a call from one Lestrade to find that his brother's overdosed on cocain. Ends with Mycroft learning that caring is not an advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Now Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic and my first fic involving Mycroft actually showing up. 
> 
> I found this song on sashkash's tumblr under Mycroft Feels Playlist and found some accompanying art to this song by against-stars (I altered their ages oops). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always awesome so do so please!

"My?" Mycroft turns to see his bedroom door pushed open by a plump toddler Sherlock. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Why would you want to-" His voice was cut off by a growl of thunder and Sherlock tensed. He sighed. "Yeah, c'mon." 

Sherlock shut the door and ran into Mycroft's bed, pulling back the duvet and worming his way under the blankets. 

"Thanks, My." Sherlock snuggles against Mycroft's chest and he wraps an arm around his smaller brother. Thunder sounds again and Mycroft strokes Sherlock's curls until he falls asleep.


	2. Make Sure You'll Try To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's first day of year six (I think that would be fifth grade over here in America) and Mycroft warns him about deductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so obviously each chapter will be a line from the song. I'll only go up to the end of the first chorus though. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED BTW i love you guys

"Remeber, deducing people is rude." Sherlock nodded though he didn't understand why-didn't other people see what he saw?

The fact that Mycroft had to leave school and pick Sherlock up showed that no, not everyone saw what Sherlock saw. His new black eye expressed that quite clearly.


	3. Conjure The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've grown a bit and are having a picnick under a large tree a year before Mycroft has to leave for Uni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sherlock's about ten and Mycroft is seventeen, it's a year before he'll leave for uni and they go out to have a picnick. yaaaaay. comment and add kudos, guys! I love you!

Mycroft and Sherlock picked a shaded spot under a large tree to have their picnick. They'd wandered the grounds of the Holmes mansion searching for a perfect place to sit and eat.

Mycroft spread out the blanket and Sherlock set out the food, grabbing a sandwich and starting to eat it before Mycroft could even sit down. 

He giggled as his older brother made a mock disgusted noise at how fast he ate the sandwich and kicked him lightly. To which Mycroft retaliated by ruffling Sherlock's hair.

"War!" Sherlock shouted and tackled Mycroft, who let out an _Oomf!_ before attacking his brother's sides knowing how ticklish he was. 

The fight for power ended as they both collapsed on the grass together, surrounded by wildflowers and bathed in pure sunlight. The two brothers smiled at each other as a breeze ran through their hair and made the flowers dance.


	4. Ease My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's leaving for Uni and Sherlock doesn't want him to, but his older brother reminds him that he will always be special and will always be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so maybe they're acting totally OOC but i'm not witty or smart so it's hard to write their characters. And then this is where their relationship is okay before it completely breaks off, leaving them both alone. oops.

"Please, Mycroft! Don't leave me here!" Sherlock cried out as his older brother packed his bags.

"I have to go to Uni, Sherlock. To secure my future." He sighs and turns to Sherlock, who's sprawled out on Mycroft's bed. "C'mere."

Sherlock stands and walk over, he's already tall and wiry with messy curls, and Mycroft puts his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

"Look at me, Sherlock." He does. "You are always going to be important to me, no matter what happens. I need you to promise to be good to mother and father for me, okay?" Sherlock nods reluctantly and turns his gaze to the floor again. "Hey," Mycroft turns his face back to look up at him. "You are smart, and you are special and you are better than everybody ever." They both grin.

"Do you mean it?" 

"Of course I mean it." Sherlock pulls his older brother into a hug for the last time-not that either of them know.


	5. Somebody Call Out To Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gets a call from a Greg Lestrade who's found a passed out Sherlock in the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops, posted six as five so ive changed it

"Mycroft Holmes." He answers the phone, fully expecting it to be the governor because he was scheduled to call around this time.

"Yeah, I'm Greg Lestrade. Um, there's a kid here, passed out, I've already called an ambulance. Your number was the only one in his mobile." Mycroft sighed.

"I see. Drug overdose then, is it?" He asked, knowing full well that it would be. He thanked the man for the call and told himself he'd go and make sure Sherlock was okay just as soon as he got that call from the governor, it was of national importance, after all.


	6. He's Calling Out Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade texts Mycroft who says he's on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing of drug overdose so im really just guessing here like an idiot. and lestrade is texting from his own phone (he stole mycroft's number)

_He's talking in his sleep GL_

_Just in case you were wondering GL_

_Oh and he's been calling out 'Mycroft' GL_

Mycroft sighed and rubbed his face. The call with the governor had gone badly and he would have liked some time alone before dealing with a likely comatose Sherlock. 

_Expect me there in no less than forty minutes. MH_


	7. Hiding Under The Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's pale and dull looking, just how Mycroft is feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys remember, as much of a terrible writer as I am, MYCROFT CARES LIKE A WHOLE LOT ABOUT SHERLOCK, BUT SHERLOCK DOESNT BELIEVE HIM.
> 
> MYCROFT LOVES AND CARES FOR SHERLOCK SO MUCH. 
> 
> this has been a psa.

The room is empty except for Sherlock when Mycroft arrives, Lestrade had likely gone down to the cafeteria to give him time alone and to retrieve a coffee. 

Blankets are pulled up to Sherlock's chin and he can see how thin his brother is through them. He's almost as pale as the walls and there are dark bags under his eyes, his younger brother's dull curls hung limply around his face. 

If Mycroft ignores everything, he can almost pretend that it's just Sherlock hiding under the covers like they did as children, and not him suffering from a cocaine overdose.


	8. With No One Else To Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock blames Mycroft for what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I know nothing of drug overdoses and I'm just a lazy girl who decided to do a quick thing and write a songfic. so I finished writing the second half of the chapters today in a matter of twenty minutes or less.

"It's your fault, you know." Mycroft looked up to see Sherlock watching him with a glare.

"How is your drug overdose my fault, exactly?"

"You left me. Alone with mother and father. They found out that I can deduce and they had me tested for everything. I had a therapist for years. I know that there are Universities near that house and you know that too, but you left me there and you knew what was going to happen." 

Mycroft opened his mouth to protest but found that he couldn't. It was true. He knew something would happen but he didn't think it would ever get this bad. 

"Leave." And he does.


	9. You Couldn't Help Out Your Own Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft realizes that he could have helped Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that Mycroft totally cares about Sherlock like a lot but that I'm just a terrible writer and can't write them in character I'm so sorry.

As Mycroft goes to leave the room he thinks of all the way he could have stopped what happened. How he could have stopped their mother and father from thinking that there was something wrong with their son. How he could have kept a closer eye on Sherlock or even called him every once in a while. 

He had so many opportunities to keep in touch and watch his younger brother and protect him, but Mycroft ignored them all.


	10. You Couldn't Tell It To His Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft turns to remind Sherlock that he is super important but sees how much Sherlock hates him and leaves instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I am a shit writer and I literally just wrote this

Mycroft opens the door and takes a step before turning back. He means to tell Sherlock that he is still so very important to him and that he is loved but the words die before they even leave his mouth.

Sherlock's watching him with so much hatred packed into his stare that Mycroft simply hangs his head and continues out the door.


	11. You Were Fucked up By The Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft wonders why and how he lost touch with his younger brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* WHAT PROFANITY IN THE TITLE!!! Yeah I just wrote this.

With Mycroft back to his office he couldn't focus. When did he start to lose touch with his younger brother? It must have been around the time he'd landed the job for the government. Granted it was a low job and he didn't have that much work at all, but why had he lost contact with Sherlock?


	12. You Cower In The Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft thinks of what he could have done differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juuusssttt wrote thiiiiiiiiisssss

Goddamn it all. He could have helped Sherlock. He could have seen the signs. He most likely had but dismissed them for paperwork as if his job had been more important that his brother. 

He could have made an effort to talk to Sherlock and watch him and visit him when he had days off at University instead of studying for tests that never took place.

Mycroft wasted all his time with books and facts instead of with his brother. And they were both suffering from it.


	13. Confide In Your Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the shortest one i've written? i think it is.

Mycroft wonders briefly if praying or asking for forgiveness will help, but dismessed the idea immediately. Neither he nor Sherlock believe in a 'god.'


	14. Let It Out And Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft tells Sherlock he is loved and Sherlock laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooooo sherlock. he loves youuu

The third time Sherlock accidentally overdoses Mycroft does tell him that he is loved. 

Sherlock laughs and says, "By who? You? Ha."


	15. Let It Pass Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _look at me i learned how to use italics lol_ okay this is the end lovelies. hope you enjoyed my shitty short story. i might rewrite this one day with actual description.

Mycroft doesn't answer Sherlock's laugh and sits in his room until his younger brother falls asleep. He then stands, and leaves. 

_Caring is not an advantage,_ he thinks solmenly.


End file.
